


Bombshells vs Kingpins

by SolarQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gang rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/pseuds/SolarQueen
Summary: Cross-Posted from my Tumblr ~ah-rt-solarqueen—————————Los Santos isn’t exactly the safest place to live, work, or even visit. There’s always some kind of mayhem; robberies, assassinations, car chases, you name it. What’s worse is the two biggest powers in the city fighting over heists and jobs half the time; the leaders know what they’re doing, but, do their pawns?





	1. I - The Leaders

Geoff Ramsey, or Kingpin, is one hell of a leader. He doesn’t lead his men with an iron fist but isn’t afraid to get down and dirty when it boils down to a fight over strength. He’s not a bad shot, he’s not a bad negotiator, but he’s not great at those things either. He’s a strategist, a planner, making arrangements that more often than not get thrown out the window when it’s actually supposed to come into place.

Geoff has gotten a lot better at improvising than when he first started out. His first batch of Fakes didn’t last very long because he wasn’t able to incorporate the ways in which people can really fuck over his delicate scheming. But he learned.

He learned to work with people, to open up a little bit keep enough information to himself that people are curious. He got smarter.

His recent members are the most notorious, you could think you watch them die but they turn back up a week later with nothing more than a bandage around where they’d been shot; they’re the luckiest bastards Los Santos has to offer, it’s not surprising that they drive the police insane trying to narrow down who they are.

Kingpin knows what he’s doing, nobody doubts him, he has respect from even some of the highest people in power; the Fakes wouldn’t get jobs otherwise.

Geoff has less of a hold on his own sanity. Behind closed doors he’s like a dad to these people he took off the streets, to the people he gave a life to, and as such they drive him a little bit crazy. He stresses, sometimes cries if one of his own is taken for information, those who want his power and position never touch him, they touch the people they know he cares about.

Kingpin is bold, ruthless, calm.

Geoff is childish, funny, caring.

* * *

Griffon Ramsey, or Bombshell, is a Babe through and through. She’s cunning, quick-witted, and flirtatious, no one knows what she truly looks like: a skintight black mask around her eyes and a dab of dark lipstick can truly throw people for a loop. She’s rather scary to many, she’s thin but carries a sticker decorated chainsaw around like its nothing; that’s her favourite weapon, she can’t use knives to save her life but is a good shot with close range guns.

She came into the game strong, three people already under her belt and a fully capable woman knowing her girls’ strengths and weaknesses at the drop of a hat. Oh, you’re afraid of water? No missions near the docks. She’s never lost a girl to death, she has  _that_ over Kingpin, though most know she lost her dear Jinx when the woman left town and that the chaos bringing Red Queen left the Babes for the Fakes.

Some say she and Kingpin used to have something going when they were kids without truly knowing the extent of how far the two of them go back. She doesn’t send her girls after his boys, and vice versa, but there’s hate there; she gets the chance to fuck with one of his heists and she takes it. She gets her jobs from people who need less traceable sources, the Fakes are boisterous and messy, she makes sure her girls do a quiet job quietly, and a fun job much louder than Kingpin could ever hope for.

What nobody but her girls know, is that Bombshell is half of her, Griffon is the other. One thing she will gladly admit she relates to Kingpin on is his care for his men; she loves her girls, they’re all at least a decade younger than she is but she’ll happily say that they are some of the most skilled people she’s ever had the pleasure of caring about.

The appeal of being a Bombshell Babe comes from them being so secretive, she lets her girls have lives outside of the criminal world. Griffon herself runs a business, she works with wood, carving beautiful pieces of art for wealthy individuals who want something pretentious to show off how rich they are. She uses the funds to help out her Babes.

Bombshell is bitchy, smart, sexy.

Griffon is protective, tough, loving.


	2. II - The Getaways

Barbara Dunkelman, or Blawndee, finds the thrill of the chase the best part of a good heist. Officer Shawcross is always her favourite in that department, he’s relentless, wants to bring them down whether that involves arresting them or having them crash their own cars and get themselves killed. Officer Luna’s let up a bit, but he still does give chase if he spots her, she doesn’t know if it’s because he knows she likes speeding down highways or because it’s still technically his job even if he seems to like them.

She’s gotten into a race or two, be that with her iconic yellow motorcycle or any other kind of car, plane or helicopter; how she’s skilled in all forms of driving no one knows, but if you rev at her you’re fucked because she will not stop or slow down until you either give up and hand over most of your shit or crash and die so she can take your shit herself.

She’s gotten into a race or two, be that with her iconic yellow motorcycle or any other kind of car, plane or helicopter; how she’s skilled in all forms of driving no one knows, but if you rev at her you’re fucked because she will not stop or slow down until you either give up and hand over most of your shit or crash and die so she can take your shit herself.

If you ask Barbara what she does for a living, she’ll simply tell you that she’s a quaint little mechanic. Most of her coworkers only see her fixing bikes or small cars, but behind warehouse doors she’s fixing up every kind of vehicle she could ever have the pleasure of driving as Blawndee. Her face is often hidden by a motorcycle helmet, and if not that then some kind of wig and coloured lipstick; truly confuses the wanted poster creators.

Barbara likes puns, she likes them to the point that any and all of her friends will groan and swear if she manages to throw one out there. Blawndee insults you if you get too close to her baby of a motorcycle or if you look even remotely disheveled. It’s Blawndee’s job to get her friends out of sticky situations; the getaway driver/flyer, it’s Barbara’s job to fix every flat tire and every tired frown any of the girls could throw at her.

Blawndee’s blunt, reckless, hazardous.

Barbara’s cheeky, likeable, careful.

* * *

 

Jack Patillo, or The Pilot, is a six foot tall angel of a woman. She’s not seen too often in the field, any eye witnesses to her actions can only ever point out raggedy orange hair and a garish Hawaiian shirt. She’s technically capable of leading a normal life, but she’d never abandon her boys like that.

The Pilot has a better proficiency with aircraft that landcrafts, she can fly a helicopter through a ravine and avoid any and all difficult paths but hand her the wheel to a car and she will find the most dangerous way back to base. She’s smart, quick to respond to any distress call and can fly in to any shootout without getting anything but her plane’s armour dented a little.

Jack worries. A lot. If she hears one of her boys have been hurt she can sometimes force her Pilot persona to become a little reckless. She cares like a mother hen, lingering during times of distress for her team and offering any support she can, be that hugs, food, target practice. She loves animals, she and Lindsay share a love for the penthouse cat and any other cat that may find it’s way onto their floor from other balconies.

The Pilot won’t hesitate to shoot you, close range or not and if you see her face you’re not making it out alive. Her boys are as fiercely protective of her as she is of them and they will protect her identity to their last dying breaths if they have to.

To them, if one AH Crew member deserved a life should their team get caught or break up. It was Jack.

The Pilot is calculated, confident, collected.

Jack is huggable, anxious, sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn’t updated in a while, I had an iffy time writing Jack’s section and then a bunch of outside sources came in and punched me in the face so that made it difficult. I do have Part III already written up and ready to go but I probably won’t post that until tomorrow afternoon since I might be going out with my sister during the day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was late and probably a little meh but I’ll see you tomorrow o/


	3. III - The Smarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago but FORGOT to post it I’m such a dumbass smh

Gavin Free, or The Golden Boy, is Kingpin’s hacker and biggest weak spot. The kid is young, a troublesome past and the survival skills of a teaspoon putting him in the position of ‘protected’ by most, if not all of the Fakes.  
  
The Golden Boy is proud, he’s confident and smart. You put a code in front of him and he’ll figure it out in thirty minutes or less, give him a combination lock and he’ll get through it in three. He has a shield of gold and riches, golden sunglasses, necklaces, rings, anything to make him look as wealthy as possible. He’ll get you to admit something you promised yourself you’d never admit, if you wake up and his Dusk Boys are in front of you, you better pray to whatever god you believe in you make it out of there alive.   
  
Gavin, on the other hand, makes bird noises when someone scares him, he drops mugs and trips over air; he’s best friends with Michael and loves Ryan to bits, he can be the butt of jokes but often takes that in stride and makes whatever someone said much funnier than it had originally been. He goes days without sleeping, wrapped in a blanket with red bull energy drinks and hoards mugs upon mugs of tea when he’s trying to break through tougher firewalls to get information for heists; no one sees the breakdowns beneath his duvets, the fact that he doesn’t think he’s good enough.   
  
Most groups have tried to take him at least once, there’s few that do it more than three times; the Fakes show them that it’s a bad idea to take the brains for their operations. He’s usually found and grabbed pretty quickly, normally before any serious information extraction can take place, but a few times have happened where his family can’t find him fast enough and he’s passed out for three days with Geoff or Jack at his bedside crying and talking to him. There was even once where a Bombshell Babe (before she became a Babe) came to get him, but he doesn’t remember that much and everyone’s pretty sure it was just a fever dream from blood loss since they all found him discarded near the docks.

The Golden Boy is clever, manipulative, scary.

Gavin’s clumsy, unsure, amusing.  


* * *

Mariel Salcedo, or Reina Muerte, is the brains behind the Babes. She’s not just a pretty face, she’s in the field more than one would expect from those on the intelligence side of things but she’s handy with a gun and could gouge your eyes out with a ladle if you gave her the opportunity.  
  
Out in the field, Reina Muerte is a sophisticated woman who gets the information she wants with sweet words and graceful movements, Muerte has her codes perfect to the last digit and never fumbles over such simple tricks in her hacking. In private, Mariel trips over coffee tables and beanbags, swears at everyone she knows in Spanish _and_ in English, and talks her code through to a rubber duck that she hurls across the room when she’s figured out what had been fucking her over.   
  
She hides her face with a perfectly painted sugar skull and pins her hair up with flowers that match whatever colour scheme she’s decided upon for that outing. Her favourite way of having someone killed is to toy with their minds so far that they either willingly kill themselves when they escape from her grasp or just beg one of the girls to put them out of their misery. She’s psychologically evil.   
  
During the day Mariel skips around a library in T-shirt’s no librarian should wear, she gets town maps, listens in on conversations and speaks with informants out in the open. Not many people can really speak Spanish well enough to know what they’re talking about. When she’s with her girls she teases, she’ll compare the girls to characters or monsters in whatever game they’re playing and chortles with laughter when they make a face (“hey Barb, those El Dorado demons look like you.”). She jokes about her love life and her beautiful wife who offhandedly tells her important information as if being a killer didn’t matter to the woman; Mariel will forever say her wife is the best.   
  
Reina Muerte is smart, quick, bold.   
  
Mariel’s a dumbass, carefree, silly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Character Introduction chapters yaaaay


End file.
